


Café !

by Nelja



Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une collection de mini-fics en 100 mots sur la grande histoire d'amour entre Caleb et le café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passé honteux

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient aux Guardians.

"En réalité, la Belle au Bois Dormant n'a pas été réveillée par un baiser d'amour."

Hyppolite, d'un vague son, persuade Caleb qu'il ne monologue pas entirement.

"Le prince était juste un buveur de café ; les molécules de caféine ainsi transmises l'ont réveillée. He, avec une consommation suffisante, ces malédictions se brisent juste en respirant dans la chambre !"

Hyppolite réfléchit, hausse un sourcil accusateur. "Comment le sais-tu ?"

Caleb semble terriblement embarrassé. "J'étais jeune. Je l'ai poussée dans les escaliers, après."

Hyppolite se remet du choc. Il devrait peut-être ne pas écouter du tout.


	2. Trop de café tue le café

Caleb savait qu'il n'aurait même pas dû regarder son bureau aujourd'hui (ni, incidemment, les autres jours).

"On" y avait "innocemment" placé des documents. Dans un langage presque scientifique - pour qu'il comprenne - étaient exposés les drames de l'accoutumance au café, accompagnés de graphes très précis expliquant comment Caleb devrait perpétuellement augmenter sa consommation de caféine jusqu'à la nécessité d'injections en intraveineuse, l'explosion des cours due à la pénurie, et la ruine de la Flander's.

Plutôt que de s'en approcher davantage, Caleb décida de se changer les idées avec un petit café.


	3. Choix de carrière

"C'est mon rôle ! Pour faire un bon café, il faut du temps et de l'attention. Sans observer la chute de chaque goutte, les turbulences de l'air, la fréquence des ondes créées, les bons ajustements sont impossibles... Des expriences le prouveraient..."

"En bref, quand vous avez demandé, en plus de vos "responsabilités" courantes d'attaché de Recherche et Développement, le poste de "chargé de la machine à café", c'était pour travailler moins, pas plus ?"

"En bref, oui. Je peux retourner à mon travail ? Patron ?"

Trueman ne retint sa colère brûlante que pour éviter de calciner sa permanente.


	4. Force et café !

La porte du laboratoire de Caleb s'ornait désormais (en plus des restes d'explosions) de la devise FORCE ET CAFE.

"La force !" s'exclama Trueman, dédaigneux. "Vous n'en connaissez rien ! La force de s'impliquer ! De travailler plus pour me faire gagner plus, dans la joie des bénéfices capitalistes ! Vous ne l'avez pas !"

"J'ai celle de supporter vos jérémiades sans sortir ma faucille et mon marteau." pensa Caleb. "Sans parler à haute voix, même... Merci Georges Clooney !"

Pour éviter tout malentendu ultérieur, il appliqua un autocollant auxiliaire afin que le slogan indique désormais FORCE DU CAFE.


End file.
